


Hearts Journey

by Cambiontwins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Song Lyrics, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with a high school band and just overall a fun story with every character and a lot of couples, it's a slow build but it will have enough "fun" parts to keep you wanting more. Nico is in a band, Clarisse and Annabeth are together but so are Annabeth and Percy. Percy has mixed feelings about the band, but really just feels something for Nico. Read the story and not the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> So I (Incubi) have been reading a lot of Percy Jackson fics lately and I decided to start a chaptered story on this account and so I started planning and came up with this, and I even got Succubi on board with this fic so that means that there will be every kind of pairing possible. The two main pairings of this fic will however be Percy/Nico and Clarisse/Annabeth but there will be others, many, many others so no worries.
> 
> Biggest question, will there smut? And the answer to that would be HELL YEAH! It’s us so of course there will be smut, lots and lots of the smut. We would love reviews on this story so that we can make it even better then it has already been planned, also updates will not be planned, they will happen when and if we want them to so don’t be hasty readers.
> 
> This fic will have a lot of songs in it so just so that we’re clear, because I will not be saying this again, we do not own those songs nor will we ever, but hey its fun to dream right.
> 
> Without farther AN’s lets get on with the fic  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Hearts Journey

Chapter 1 The Invite

 

The load sound of an alarm going off woke Percy from his slumber, it was Friday and already he wished it could be Saturday but with his luck he had no chance of skipping the day. With a groan he lifted himself out of bed and over to the one bathroom the apartment had, after Gabe his evil, bastard of a step-father disappeared Percy and his mom, Sally, had moved to a new apartment. His mother had to work extra shifts at the dinner she worked at but she did because it was for them and them alone, not for more gambling debts; Percy walked to the small bathroom, a pair of boxer-briefs all that he wore.

 

Coming out of the shower and feeling more awake then before Percy walked to his room with a towel around his waist, he had the apartment all to himself every morning and most nights because his mother worked so much. Reaching his room and picking out clothes to wear Percy lets the towel drop and gets dressed for the day thinking to himself, “just one more week before summer vacation starts”. Now dressed and ready for his day Percy heads to the small kitchen and pours himself a bowl of cereal and eats it before heading out to school which he could just walk to since it was close.

 

“Yo Perce wait up” Percy heard the familiar voice of his best friend Grover; the two had been friends since kinder garden. Grover had gotten teased because he liked styling his hair into tiny horns back then and Percy had come to his rescue and they have been friends ever since. “Morning Grover, where’s Juniper, isn’t she walking with us today?” Grover looked at him and said, “nah she had some family stuff to deal with, her aunt is sick and she and her family left this morning and won’t be back until sometime next week”, Percy could see that the absence of his girlfriend made his friend sad so he quickly thought of a way to cheer him up, and found one.

 

“Annabeth wants us to go check out the Half-Bloods, our schools band tonight. You can come with us if you want” Percy said; the boy did not really want to go, but his girlfriend Annabeth did, she was obsessed with the band and he had no idea why, they only sang covers. Another reason Percy did not really like the band was because at Olympus High, the Half-Bloods were more famous then any sports team, and it was the Half-Bloods that brought in all the big donations that paid for the sports teams; being on the swim team, one of the three major sports at Olympus High Percy knew how it felt to be treated like a nobody when the Half-Bloods came walking down the hall, even his own girlfriend liked them more then him.

 

“Hello, earth to Percy. Come in please Percy” Grover waved his hand in front of his friends face, Percy was startled back to reality, “sorry, I spaced out. I was just thinking about Annabeth” Percy lied, well short of. Grover gave him a look like he knew Percy was lying but he did not press his best friend for answers. “I was saying before you decided to check out the moon again that I would like to come with you and Annabeth to see the Half-Bloods, thanks” Grover looked at his friend as he talked, he knew Percy hated, no hate is too strong a word for it. He knew Percy disliked the band and that he disliked that his girlfriend seemed to like the band more then him, because she never missed a show, never.

 

“Cool, I’ll see you later then and tell you where to meet us” Percy said as they reached the school. They parted ways to go and get ready for class. Percy walked towards his locker and saw Annabeth waiting for him, but she was not alone; Clarisse was with her and the two seemed to be talking about something they did not want everybody to hear about. Upon seeing Percy walking towards them Clarisse left after throwing him a glare that pissed him off, the girl hated him and he did not know why, because he has never spoken to her, and he tried once only to wake up in the nurses office, but that was two years ago.

 

“What was that about?” Percy asked Annabeth who looked a little guilty but quickly shook it off saying, “she wanted to know if I could help out with some math tutoring, and I said that I would think about it. It’s hard being the smartest kid in school you know” Percy looked at her before moving in for a kiss, though Annabeth moved so that it landed on her cheek instead of on her lips. Clarisse looked at the display from the other end of the hall and she clenched her fists in anger.

 

The day went by as normal till lunch time, class after class Percy tried to learn something but his thoughts kept going back to Annabeth and the kiss she dodged. It bothered him, more so then his other problems, namely the English project that was being handed to him and the rest of the class to do. Walking from class Percy saw the four members of the Half-Bloods walking down the hall talking to each other.

 

The members were, Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. Those four quickly rose to the top of the social ladder after forming their band and bring in money for the many clubs and groups in the school; it also did not hurt their reputation that they were extremely good, even if they only sang covers. Percy did not know any of them really, aside from Clarisse who keeps hanging around Annabeth and then of course Thalia who was an old friend of Annabeth’s though Percy never did get to hear how the two became friends.

 

Annabeth walks over to her boyfriend and latches herself to his arm and looks at him as he stares at the band members, she knew that he disliked them and that he didn’t really want to go with her tonight but that he would because he was Percy Jackson, number one good guy in school.

 

“What’s wrong, you look bothered?” Annabeth asked when Percy made move to, well move when she latched onto him. Percy gave her a look before returning his gaze back to the band members who had just passed the couple, “I just don’t get them, their at the top and yet they don’t talk or hang out with anybody else besides themselves, it’s weird isn’t it?” Percy asked as he looked at the backs of the Half-Bloods. “Maybe they don’t want to be on top or they just don’t like other people” Grover said as he appeared on the other side of Percy.

 

The trio walked into the cafeteria and over to the lunch line to get their food before going to their table over by the east windows, which looked out at the front of school from the second floor. This table is where Percy and Annabeth had first met and it was also where Percy had first asked out the curly blond; after all that happened at the table it just became theirs and the student body accepted it that way as well, mostly because the swim team was second on the list of most famous groups at Olympus High.

 

“oh Percy I wanted to tell you that I run into Clarisse before meeting up with you, and she asked if I could tutor her this weekend for that test on Monday, I hope it’s alright that I help her” Annabeth said as soon as the group sat down, Percy however was not all that happy about hearing his girlfriend say that she was not going to be hanging out with him this weekend, and he had even made plans. Percy’s mom was going to be working late all weekend long and he had wanted to spend some alone time with Annabeth, they have been dating for a year now and Annabeth never showed any interest in taking their relationship any farther, which meant no sex for the horny teenager. Percy might have liked blue more then most people but he hated something blue, he hated blue balls.

 

The Half-Bloods came walking in after a while and moved to go sit at their table on the other side of the cafeteria, Percy eyed them as Annabeth talked on about how she would make some time for him during summer, Grover on the other hand just looked at his best friend and then at what was taking his attention away from them, he wasn’t the smartest guy at school but he knew Percy and he knew that look that Percy was giving the band, he just needed to figure out who that look was for.

 

“Why do you think everyone here likes them so much but out right ignores them most of the time?” Percy suddenly asked, Annabeth stoped talking when Percy interrupted her in the middle of her talking about how her science class went, step by step. “I think people don’t really care as long as they keep bringing in money for the school, and with all the gigs they get booked for in this town they will have a very long reign as the top dogs at this school” Grover finally spoke up, he wanted to get in a say before Annabeth could, something about her bothered him these days. This couple really did have an obsession with the Half-Bloods.

 

Silena watched from their table as Percy, Annabeth and Grover talked; she had been noticing how both Annabeth and Percy had been watching them, Annabeth longer and more often then the other, but she knew Annabeth’s reason. Silena had found out about six months ago that Annabeth was dating Clarisse and has only been using the poor boy to hide that fact, but what she wanted to know was why that very same boy would keep sneaking glances at their group, who could Percy like in their group, because she knew that the oblivious boy did not know about his girlfriend and their drummer.

 

Silena got up and walked over to the three, they looked like they were having a heated discussion about something. Grover had his hands up and motioned to people going about their business while Annabeth and Percy were looking at him like he had a third head, every so often the couple would look like they added something to the discussion. When Silena reached their table she went unnoticed, which she didn’t like so she did the one thing she was good at, she made a scene. “So what’s so important that ya don’t notice me?” said the girl from her place on their table, Silena had climbed onto their table and sat down in front of them taking turns to look at their stunned faces, “Silena get down and use the chairs like a normal person” Annabeth said since she knew the girl best. Silena looked at her before shrugging her shoulders and moving to sit down next to Grover, she moved closer to the blushing teen and flung her right arm around him and held onto his shoulder with her left hand, “So what were you talking about” she asked again with a smile.

 

Percy looked at his best friend and felt sorry for him, the poor guy was red in the face from the girl hanging off of him, the very hot girl who everybody wanted to either date or be friends with, Grover however has had a crush on the girl since he first saw her at school, but then again everybody had a crush on the girl, she was after all the lead female vocals of the Half-Bloods and their keyboard player; the outfits and the dances that she did in said outfits also did not help the many hearts she breaks on a daily basis.

 

“We were talking about you, or rather the Half-Bloods and how you guys don’t really seem to care about fame in this school”, Annabeth once spoke up since she saw that neither Percy nor Grover would be speaking. “Aww you guys talk about me, how sweet” Silena said fluttering her eye lashes at the couple, Annabeth just sighed before trying again, “we were talking about the band as a whole, not just you”, Silena kept her smile on her face and let go of the poor boy next to her who fell over now that she was not supporting him anymore, “I know, I was just playing” she said as she looked down at the boy who just suddenly jumped back up saying “I’m OK”.

 

“So, do you guys care about fame in this school?” Percy spoke for the first time since the girl arrived; Silena looked at him the same way Annabeth looks at equations and it creeped him out, “we don’t care about our fame in this school” she replied after a while. The three looked at her in question, how could the Half-Bloods not care about fame in high school, “how come” Grover voiced their thoughts. “Fame in high school is not something we see as useful, or rather the others see as useful, me, I like it when people fall at my feet when I walk the halls, but that’s just me I guess” Silena said as she got up from her seat.

 

“So will we see you three at the show tonight?” she asked before turning to leave, “yeah’ we’ll be there” Percy said without thinking, while Annabeth wondered why Silena would ask that when she knew that they were going to be there. “Good, I’ll keep an eye out for you; there is something I need to find out” the girl said before turning around and waving her goodbye across her shoulder. Annabeth was not the only one good at figuring things out, and tonight she was going to find out which one of them the blue eyed swimmer had his eye on.

 

“She scared me” Grover said as he stared at the retreating form of Silena, Annabeth turned to look at him and the look on his face made her burst out laughing, Percy looking to see what she was laughing at also burst out into a fit, “what’s so funny” Grover asked but it took a while for him to get an answer, “you look like that little dragon that lit the cannon on that Disney movie, you know the dragon that pointed at the cricket when he lit that cannon” Percy said before bursting into another fit of laughter, “sure make fun of the guy who almost died, she could have killed me with…” Annabeth interrupts him, “her good looks” which sent the couple into yet another fit of laughter and made the boy of the joke blush.

 

After school Percy was walking home, he did not have swim practise since someone had decided it would be funny to throw dye in the pools, so the coach cancelled practise until Monday; not that there was anything to practise for with summer vacation in a week. After getting home Percy headed straight for his room where he dumped his backpack at the door and fell on his bed, the thoughts going to the plans he had made for himself and Annabeth this weekend; he had booked them a table at Cerce’s, the best restaurant in town and then he had gone out and bought some other provisions for the night and the next day, it was the first time that he had even bought anything like that.

 

He just could not shake the feeling like Annabeth was pulling away from him, like she no longer wanted to be with him and it was eating him up inside, he felt like it was his fault.

 

Percy woke up to the ringing of his phone, answering it with a sleep filled voice, “hello?” the boy asked forgetting to check who it was. “Where are you, the band’s going on in thirty minutes” Percy heard his girlfriends voice from the other side of the phone, “I must have fallen asleep when I came home” the boy said as he sat up on his bed and stretched. “Just get over here soon seaweed brain” Annabeth replied with the nickname she had for her boyfriend, the nickname that he hated. Annabeth had hung up after that and it left Percy once again in the silence of his room alone with his thoughts, “why does she have to call me that” he said to the empty room.

 

Percy quickly grabbed a shower and left a note for his mom saying that he was going to be out late with his friends, before he left and got on his bike, he wished that he had a car but even though he got his license his mom could not afford a car for him, she could barely afford her own car with the amount of times that it broke down.

 

Percy arrived at the Warehouse as the kids around here called it, but it was just a place owned by Apollo, a club owner in the area, Percy could never remember how many he owned but he knew that this one was the only “teen friendly” one. Walking towards the door Percy was stopped by the doorman who asked, “ID” to which Percy showed him drivers licence, after seeing his ID the doorman let the teen inside. If Percy was old enough to drink anything stronger then he was currently allowed to then he would have gotten a stamp and have gotten his picture taken and sent to the bar so that they could know that he was allowed to drink.

 

Walking into the Warehouse Percy was astonished at the place, it looked like every club he had ever seen in the movies; there was even a fog machine that helped to set the mood for the dance floor. Percy walked down the entry stairs and looked around trying to find Annabeth and Grover, the music loud in his ears and he could feel the bass in his bones. People were dancing and jumping, shouting could be heard from some of them, Percy looked at the dance floor and found his best friend jumping up and down with some random people; he was covered in glow in the dark body paint. Percy kept scanning the place but he could not find Annabeth until he saw her coming from the girl’s bathroom, soon followed by the Half-Bloods drummer, Clarisse.

-

(Bathroom Scene)

Clarisse watched and waited patiently as Annabeth, talked to Percy on the phone she could feel her blood boiling, on how she disliked that boy after all he is the one who got to hold Annabeth’s hand and sit with her during lunch. Clarisse took this time to thoroughly check Annabeth out, she had this cute pastel colour dress on that showed just the right amount to cleavage and legs, Annabeth hung up the phone when she noticed Clarisse check her out.

“See something you like” asked Annabeth very innocently to Clarisse, who just walked up to her and gave her what looked like a friendly hug to all the watched, “Meet me in the bathroom, and I’ll show you, just how much I like what I see” whispered Clarisse right into Annabeth’s ear making her shiver. Clarisse broke the hug and went to the bathroom, Annabeth counted to ten before quickly making her way to the bathroom as well.

Once in the bathroom Annabeth looked for Clarisse only to be pulled into one of the stalls, Clarisse quickly closed the stall door and locked it before pushing Annabeth against its wall and kissing her fiercely, one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. Annabeth has one hand in Clarisse’s hand and the other gripping to her shoulder for support. Clarisse pushes her right leg between Annabeth’s legs, pushing her thigh right onto Annabeth’s centre, her lips never leaving Annabeth’s making sure to swallow all the moans.

Clarisse takes the hand she has on Annabeth’s hip and slides it to her thigh enjoying the feel of her skin before taking the thigh and hooking it around her hip, giving her easier access to push her own jean clad thigh against Annabeth’s centre. Clarisse’s other hand played with Annabeth’s right breast through the dress and the bra she had on, Annabeth broke the kiss and let out a very breathily hushed “Clarisse we have to hurry”.

“Fine” said Clarisse with a little pout, Annabeth gave her a sweet kiss pouring nothing but love into it; cause she knew Clarisse pouted for her and only her which made her feel more than a little special. Clarisse resisted the urge to mark Annabeth’s neck, because she knew Annabeth would be very mad at her if she did, but oh did she want to just so that everyone could see that Annabeth is hers, but she settled for three soft kisses on her neck.

Clarisse gave her one last kiss before pulling away, and helping Annabeth fix her dress, she unlocked the door and held it open for Annabeth, who walked passed her to look at herself in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. Clarisse joined her by the mirror “You should go first I’ll wait a minute than follow” said Clarisse, Annabeth walked out but not before looking at Clarisse one more time over her shoulder, Clarisse waited a minute walked out of the bathroom.

-

 

Percy went to join his girlfriend at the table she sat at and he was so focused on her that he did not see the wink and smile that Clarisse sent her way. “There you are, it’s about time you got here they’re about to go on” Annabeth said as she saw Percy, she had a blush on her face which she hopped her boyfriend would not ask questions about or even notice. Percy sat down next to his girlfriend before the lights stilled and the music died down and Silena walked up to the microphone where the only light on the stage was, she was wearing an outfit that Percy could not begin to even describe other then hot (think Yuna from final fantasy 10-2 gunslinger).

 

Silena took hold of the mic and walked to the edge of the stage and said in a sing song voice, “hello~ everybody, I hope you’re all having fun, but if your not your about to. Now how about you all tell me what you want” the crowd gathered started to chant “Half-Bloods, Half-Bloods, Half-Bloods” and Silena looked to be eating up all of the attention. The girl on stage held up he hand and then brought the one holding the mic to her smiling mouth again, “we’re the Half-Bloods, and we’re here to make you all have FUN~!” the light came on one the stage and they started to play their first song of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Half-Bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band play, Percy and Nico start to feel something while Annabeth sees her life falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, I was listening to songs till now just to figure out which ones to use and though I’m not all that happy with my choices I have to say that they are all good songs. Thank you to all of the reviewers and too those that gave helpful advice. Read, enjoy and leave your thoughts at the end, thanks.
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.
> 
> Hearts Journey  
> Chapter 2 Half-Bloods

The lights dimmed and the band started to play, Silena moved off of the stage towards the back of the warehouse. Her voice began and carried through the warehouse.

 

All day I've been thinking 'bout

All the ways I wanna put it down

And all my naughty little fantasies

Got me hot, got me trippin out baby.

 

She moves from the back slowly making her way back to the stage with a tease in her stride.

 

All I want boy tonight's to please you,

You're the remedy for this fever,

Been waiting for the sun to set,

So we can rock it all night baby

 

Her right hand holds the mic while her left hand trails down every surface it comes into contact with, a whisper of a touch for the flesh that she leaves her burning mark.

 

Let me tell you what I want tonight,

(Let me tell you what I want tonight)

 

She stops in front of her boyfriend Charles and straddles his lap as she sings.

 

Show me what you got,

You know what I want,

Give me what I need baby

 

Getting up she moves over to Percy’s table near the front and gets up on it with a short to the chair and then the table.

 

I need a man who knows how to grind it

Put some muscle behind it

Oh papi, dip it low

 

She bends down till she is looking into those sea green eyes and continues.

 

Its time to sex me slow

I need a man who knows how to wind it

Put some muscle behind it

Oh papi, dip it low

Its time to sex me slow

 

Percy gulps and gasps as he looks into Silena’s eyes which are conveying the words of the song; it is like she is putting him in a trance, a trance where he is alone with her in a way that should have been with Annabeth.

 

Silena starts her ascend while singing.

 

oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh

 

She looks down at Percy and then turns around and drops off of the table and makes her way towards the stage.

 

When I think of the things we could do tonight,

I drift away to paradise

Your'e there to hold me down,

Bring the fire to me baby

 

She makes a turn which sends her hair whirling around her, when she stops her hair is covering half of her face as she stills and locks eyes with Percy while she sings.

 

Tic tic tock, clock is tickin' slow

And boy, I just can't wait no more

To feel your body next to mine,

Push it in, pull it out, oooh baby.

 

The sounds she was making and the way that she was looking at him had Percy getting a problem down south. Silena breaks eye contact to continue her song.

 

Let me tell you what I want tonight,

(Let me tell you what I want tonight)

Show me what you got,

You know what I want,

Give me what I need baby

 

Silena eyes the crowd, they are all under her spell now and she was eating up their attention with a huge smile plastered on her face.

 

I need a man who knows how to grind it

Put some muscle behind it

Oh papi, dip it low

Its time to sex me slow

I need a man who knows how to wind it

Put some muscle behind it

Oh papi, dip it low

Its time to sex me slow

 

She finishes the song by swaying her hips and bending her legs till she is on her knees on the now lit stage.

 

I want you to take it all the way down

Work my body in and out

Feels so good inside of me

Soon you'll see

 

As the song ends the entire warehouse bursts into a load roar of whistling and applause, Silena takes the time to look over at Annabeth and as she suspected her eyes are locked with the drummers. She looks over at the young swimmer and sees that she has his undivided attention, now her plan can be put into motion, standing she walks to the front of the stage to announce their next song.

 

“That was something don’t you think” another roaring wave of sound hit the warehouse of cheering and applause, some whistling too. “Now for our next song we have brought in a someone new who cloud help out with the new beat, but he is shy so just give him a good cheer of thanks after the song ok everyone”, Silena walks back and takes her place besides the young Italian.

 

The music starts with a load beat before Nico’s voice takes up the space of the warehouse.

 

Let’s light it up, let’s light it up

Until our hearts catch fire

Then show the world a burning light

That never shined so bright

 

The warehouse bursts out in cheering as people got up and started to jump along with the beat.

 

We’ll find a way, we’ll find a way

To keep the cold night

From breaking in over the walls

Onto the wild side

The hunger satisfied

 

Percy felt odd as he watched the younger boy on stage, he did not really know him but suddenly he felt like he should know him. Silena smiled to herself as she joins in.

 

We're burnin' up

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

 

The music plays while the crowd dances, though they were really just jumping up and down. Nico continues the song without Silena again.

 

We’ll never know, we’ll never know

What stands behind the door

But I got a feeling

It’s a feeling that’s worth dying for

 

Silena eyes Percy and sees him watching the bands youngest member and she can’t help but feel like her plan is working, she now knows why Percy has been watching them.

 

Just close your eyes, and hold your breath

Because it feels right

We’ll keep it moving untill we make it to the other side

And let’s enjoy the ride

 

Percy is just standing there watching as Silena and Nico dance on stage and the people around him jump, he has no idea what he is feeling right now, but whatever it is it is making him hot, very hot.

 

We're burnin' up

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

We might as well be lovers on the sun

 

Annabeth had her eyes on Clarisse this whole time but she catches Silena looking at Percy with too much interest and so she looks at her boyfriend and sees him looking at the stage like he has never seen one before. She follows Percy’s gaze and sees what or rather who he is really looking at and the smile falls from her lips and all of the joy the evening had brought her dissipates.

 

Let’s light it up, let’s light it up

Until our hearts catch fire

Then show the world a burning light

That never shined so bright

 

The crowd stills as the song ends and they cheer for the band, for the Half-Bloods, Nico and Silena smiles at the attention and take a quick bow before Nico surrenders the stage back to his band mate.

 

“Our next song is something new we have worked on and we really hope you like it, though sadly it is our last. But don’t be sad, we will still be here to regret the rest of the night with all of you!”

 

Nico moves back to his earlier place beside Silena before Thalia starts them off and Silena starts singing.

 

[Silena:]

Sitting out here in the sun

Played my heart like 21

Spend my time all crying

Cos I just forget to laugh

 

Nico joins in with his voice.

 

[Nico:]

Now everyone around me

Is just always trying to sell me

On the notion that you're not the one

That I deserve to have

 

The warehouse is alive with the music, Percy is also moving along with everyone else and this time it is his girlfriend that is just watching.

 

 

[Silena:]

But if you'd just clean up your act

 

[Nico:]

Tell me what you mean by that

 

 

[Both:]

Maybe would should dance one more time

Whoa (Yeah!)

 

Clarisse looks at her lover with worry as Annabeth just looks at Percy and the way the song seems to be pulling him away from her and towards someone else.

 

[Chorus:]

Sweet hell

I'm a little lonely in this tore up town

Sweet hell

Won't you come and find me in this big ole house

Lock the door

So we can bury these bones on the floor

Oh, sweet hell

I'm a little lonely, baby, where are you

 

Silena and Nico share the song like true lovers, and though they would have made their respective partners jealous did everybody not already known that they were just really good friends and Nico liking guys helped Charles get over his jealousy.

 

[Silena:]

Well, I got some roses at the door

But who they're from and who they're for

Might just need explaining

So go on and get to that

 

Percy found himself singing along, he had only heard the song a few times before but suddenly watching Silena and Nico preform he knew it by heart.

 

[Nico:]

Well, I can't believe you act like that

 

[Silena:]

Well, I can't believe I want you back

 

[Both:]

Maybe would should dance one more time

Whoa (Yeah!)

 

Nico did not once look at the boy staring at him, he did not know him and he never liked to look at the crowd much during a performance.

 

[Chorus:]

Sweet hell

I'm a little lonely in this tore up town

Sweet hell

Won't you come and find me in this big ole house

Lock the door

So we can bury these bones on the floor

Oh, sweet hell

I'm a little lonely, baby, where are you

 

Silena caught her young band mates’ eyes and smiled before cocking her head in Percy’s direction and Nico looked to see what she wanted him to see. The boys’ eyes widened as he saw him.

 

[Thalia & Clarisse:]

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Whoa

 

It was like the first time that Nico has ever seen the boy, the first time that he had ever seen anyone. No one else mattered.

 

[Silena:]

Sweet hell

I'm a little lonely in this tore up town

 

[Nico:]

Sweet hell

Won't you come and find me in this big ole house, I said now

 

Percy meets the young Italians eyes and feels like he is being pulled towards him, Annabeth watches the whole exchange from the other side of the table, while Silena just smiles as she finishes off the song with Nico.

 

[Both:]

Sweet hell

I'm a little lonely in this tore up town

Sweet hell

Won't you come and find me in this big ole house (I said now)

Sweet hell

I'm a little lonely in this tore up town

Sweet hell

Won't you come and find me in this big ole house (I said)

Sweet hell (Yeah!)

I'm a little lonely in this tore up town (I said)

Sweet hell

Won't you come and find me in this big ole house (I said)

[To Fade]

 

As Nico sings the fading part of the song with Silena his eyes never leaves the boys in front of him.

 

“Well I hoped you all enjoyed our performance tonight and that we will see you guys at our next gig, good night everyone” Silena says as she waves and the rest of the band excluding Nico gets up and shows their thanks for the cheer. Nico snaps out of the trance like state he was in and moves to get off of the stage but he is stoped by Silena who leans down to whisper in his ear, “saw something you like didn’t you”.

 

The night carries on with two other bands and then just the house DJ taking the warehouse into the late hours, Percy was sitting at his table looking at the table the Half-Bloods were sitting at while Nico was doing the same only with his table.

 

“Percy, come dance with me” Annabeth said after she got tired of watching her boyfriend watch the band member, though Percy did not hear her at first and when he did he did not reply, instead he just went back to looking at this boy that made him feel like he has never felt before he heard him sing and look at him.

 

Annabeth got up and stormed off, Clarisse not three seconds behind her and Silena looking quite smug at the whole scene. Silena knew that her work was only beginning and that she could not rush it, after all Percy needed time to think and to feel, all she had to do was just make sure the two kept noticing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs take up most of this fic so it’s pretty short, but it will be getting a little bit longer later on. The next chapter will be a tutor session between Annabeth and Clarisse with a treat for their fans, remember to thank Succubi for that.  
> Any requests for pairings in this story are welcome; though please bear in mind that this is a Percy/Nico and Clarisse/Annabeth fic so no changing that, everyone else however is fair game.  
> Ok for those people who are like me, who like to know the names of the songs used in a fic I’ll take it upon myself (Succubi) to add the names of the songs used in this fic. First song was “Cory Lee – Sex Me Slow”, Second song was “David Guetta – Lovers on the Sun (Feat. Sam Martin)”, the last song was “Gin Wigmore – Sweet Hell (Feat. Butch Walker).
> 
> So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.  
> 1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f  
> 2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.  
> 3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.  
> 4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, “Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween” or “Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes”, so let loose those imaginations.
> 
> We look forward to seeing requests in our inbox real soon, so let those deep and dark fantasies that you have kept hidden out and come play for Halloween, also please PM and or add your requests in the comments/reviews.
> 
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	3. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Annabeth share their fears and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, an update is here at long last. I will have to warn you lot though that this chapter will have a juicy part between Clarisse and Annabeth, it will also be the only smut for a while, at least for a week in the story since the drama is about to start up now.  
> Hey sorry for the update taking so long it was completely my (Succubi) fault, I’m not the fastest of writers, hope you guys enjoy.  
> No worries though, there will be many more fun parts in future chapters though no boy/boy until Percy and Nico get together or I think of another couple or if one of you, readers’ requests another couple.   
> The lemony parts will be indicated by a – at the beginning and the end, we will be doing this because we have both boy on boy and girl on girl pairings here and maybe we will even do a lemon for the boy/girl pairings if you readers want us to. We will also say when a lemon will be in a chapter and who it will be about.  
> Chapter 3  
> Tutor  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Annabeth lay in her bed the next morning looking up at her ceiling, her thoughts filled with her boyfriend, or her cover to the rest of the school. Why did she have to feel like this, why did she feel jealous about Percy ignoring her and paying more attention to that other boy Nico, she could not understand why she felt so betrayed when she was the one cheating on Percy, when she was the one using his innocence just so that she could sneak around with her girlfriend, Clarisse.

The curly blond soon got out of her thoughts and bed when she heard her family start to wake up, she loved her brother Malcolm and both of her parents, Frederick and Athena; but she did not want them to be up and ready before she was or they might ask why she was sleeping in, and that never ended well.

Clarisse waited outside on her porch when she got the text from her girlfriend saying that she would be over soon, she did not get much sleep after last night. Clarisse loved her girlfriend and has told her so many times, and she knew that Annabeth loved her back but after last night she had to wonder, was she just an experiment to the smart girl or did she really matter.

It was not long before Clarisse saw Annabeth come walking down the street towards her, they only lived a block from each other in the richer part of town so it was not too odd for the girl to walk instead of taking her car.

“You ok?” Clarisse asked the girl when she had her in her arms and held her tight, Annabeth just shook her head against her shoulder.

“Want to talk about it; you always say that it helps to talk about it.” Clarisse tried again and this time got to see those eyes she loved, even if they had tears in them, “You always say back to me that sometimes it is better to feel, I really just need to feel right now, I just want you to help me forget this feeling that I am feeling right now.”

Clarisse leaned in for a soft and sweet kiss not caring that someone might see them out in the open like this, “Let’s go inside, I am going to help you forget but we will have to talk about this too sometime soon.” Was the last words spoken before the two teens went into the empty house.

-

Once inside the empty house the two girls made their way to Clarisse’s room, where Clarisse slowly lowered Annabeth onto the bed kissing her soft and lovingly. Clarisse was determined to take things nice and slow trying to pour all her love and worries into kisses and touches making them unspoken words.

It is moments like this that Annabeth loves the most, because in this moment there is no rush, no worry of getting caught, moments like this is theirs and theirs alone. Clarisse placed soft kisses on Annabeth’s neck not wanting to suck in fear of leaving a hickey, even if she wanted nothing more than to mark Annabeth.

Annabeth lets out a breathily moan when Clarisse gently palms her breasts through her shirt, she lifts her back off the bed to push her breasts into Clarisse’s hands more. Clarisse sits up and takes off her shirt before leaning down and helping Annabeth out of her shirt as well. Before Clarisse could lay fully on Annabeth again, Annabeth reached behind Clarisse and took off her bra.

Clarisse didn’t return the favour right away instead she just kissed Annabeth, and let her have her way with her for a bit. Annabeth loved when Clarisse let her have these little moments, laying underneath Clarisse kissing her and caressing her breasts, moving her hands all over Clarisse’s body she unbuttons Clarisse’s pants and starts taking them off with her help.

Clarisse who was now only in her panties started to kiss her way down Annabeth’s body, undressing her completely, first to go was her bra but instead of paying Annabeth’s breasts any attention she just kept kissing downward taking Annabeth’s shorts and panties off in one go.

Clarisse was taking her sweet time kissing up and down Annabeth’s legs loving every inch of Annabeth as best she could. Annabeth felt like she was floating with the way Clarisse’s lips was kissing every inch of her body; it is moments like this that Annabeth feels like nothing other than the two of them matter.

Clarisse climbs off the bed and takes off her last piece of clothing, Annabeth stares at her with both love and hunger making Clarisse smile. Clarisse climbed back on top of Annabeth and hovered over her, looking deep into each other’s eyes Annabeth cups Clarisse’s face and gives her the type of kiss that leaves one breathless.

Their kiss soon turns into a make-out session, Clarisse firmly presses her thigh between Annabeth’s legs. Annabeth opens her legs more for Clarisse to be able to thrust more easily, and in turn presses her thigh onto Clarisse pussy for her to grind on. The two girls fall into a slow and passionate rhythm thrusting and grinding together in perfect sync, their kisses are turning sloppy but neither seems to care.

Annabeth closes her eyes and throws her head back moaning softly both from the pleasure her body is feeling and the fact that it is Clarisse who makes her body and heart come alive like this. The feel of Clarisse’s lips and teeth on her neck, Clarisse’s breasts rubbing against her own breasts, Clarisse’s hand rubbing up and down her free leg and most importantly the feeling of pure pleasure Clarisse’s thigh is sending coursing through her body.

Clarisse is losing herself in the moment; her love for Annabeth is like nothing she has ever felt at times it scares her, knowing that her heart is no longer her own. Clarisse can feel herself getting closer to release so she starts thrusting faster hoping to get Annabeth to cum with her, and by the way Annabeth’s moans are picking up and the way she is scratching Clarisse’s back, Clarisse can tell Annabeth is indeed about to cum with her.

It only takes a few more, well timed thrusts for the two lovers to fall into orgasmic bliss together with Annabeth screaming out Clarisse’s name for all the world to hear, and Clarisse letting out a throaty moan of Annabeth’s name.

Clarisse is still slowly and softly thrusting to bring them both down from their orgasms while Annabeth is just clinging to Clarisse for dear life scared that if she lets go of Clarisse she would disappear. Clarisse knows that Annabeth needs her to just hold her tight for a while, so she doesn’t try to pull away; she just wiggles a bit to get more comfortable.

After a long while of basking in the afterglow of their love making and holding each other tightly, Clarisse rolled off of Annabeth and onto her back. Annabeth quickly made herself comfortable by snuggling into Clarisse’s side, Clarisse ideally started to play with Annabeth’s hair while Annabeth drew patterns on Clarisse’s stomach.

“Why were you crying?” asked Clarisse breaking the silence, Annabeth took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, “I’m scared of so many things and it’s making me confused like I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore” replied Annabeth.

Clarisse makes them both sit up so that they could lock eyes, “I have fears too, I’m scared of what my dad will do when he finds out where my heart lays, I’m scared about how your parents will take the news, but most of all I’m scared of you breaking my heart by choosing to be with Percy instead of me, I don’t want to believe that I’m losing you but it feels like your pulling away” Clarisse says all in one breath with tears in her eyes.

Annabeth can’t help the tears spilling for her own eyes, she can’t believe that she has made the strongest person she knows doubt not only herself but the love they share.

“No, no, no Clarisse I would never willing leave you, you are my rock” said Annabeth, taking another deep breath and whipping away Clarisse tears Annabeth spoke again, “I’m not pulling away I promise, you will not lose me to Percy I only see him as a friend, you are the one I love”

Annabeth kisses Clarisse with all the love in her heart, Clarisse rolls back on top of Annabeth kissing her back with just as much love, before pulling back and saying “We’ll figure this out together” than moving in for more kisses.

-

Grover could not believe what he had seen that morning, he could not even pay attention to the game he was currently playing to try and forget about it, he had just done his job of delivering the newspaper to the kind people of the world when he rode past Clarisse’s house and saw Annabeth in her arms, crying on her shoulder and then kissing her; how was he supposed to keep his mouth shut about this, it would destroy his best friend if he ever learned about this and Percy did not deserve to get his heart broken by the girl he claimed he loved.

How was he, even supposed to look his friend in the eyes when he saw him on Monday, he could not avoid Percy since they shared a few classes.

Grover wished that he could just forget what he saw but he knew that he could not; he could only do one of three things,

1) Tell Percy and bear the hate and sorrow that his best friend would direct at both him and Annabeth,

2) Confront Annabeth and force her not to break Percy’s heart and to instead break it off with Clarisse, who would then come after him,

3) He could take the secret to his grave which he hoped was still a long way off, but he knew that the pressure of keeping this secret would have him spilling the beans before the end of the week.

No matter what he decided it was going to end badly, he really was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you liked. We received a request for some songs the band should sing, so I would just like to say thank you and that we will use those songs in the story when the time for them is right in the story.  
> Chapters come faster with reviews and much slowly without them.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	4. Lone Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for everyone, it is short and sweet and I hope you all like it. There is nothing to warn you lot about in this chapter so you can just read and please, please review. We are glad that this story has been getting such positive feedback, it really is a good feeling to know that people like your work… so me (Incubi) and Succubi would just like to thank everyone for their continued support.  
> Chapter 4  
> Lone Heart  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Nico woke up with the sun; he found it funny that he never needed an alarm clock and irritating as hell, that even on weekend he would never sleep in. He lay in his bed feeling the worn mattress under him thinking about what had happened Friday night; he had felt something from that night and he could not shake the feeling, it was like it was engraved in his bones and it bothered him to the point where he rolled onto his stomach and screamed into his pillow.

 

He was Nico Di Angelo, nothing could get under his skin, nothing. Yet somehow this boy, Percy Jackson has managed to do just that. Nico laid in bed until he heard the knock at his door, “You awake?” a soft voice asked, the brooding boy picked his head up and looked at the door and then sat up in his bed before ruffling his own hair and sending a “Yeah” towards the other side of the door.

 

His bedroom door opened slightly and a head of long black hair peaked itself in and eyed him sitting on his bed, “Me and mom are going to the market, want to come with us?” the girl asked, Nico looked at his sister Bianca and shakes his head no, he was not in the mood for crowds today. Bianca narrowed her eyes at her brother; she worried about him because he did not seem to really have friends outside of the band and unless he was rehearsing he would not hang out with them.

 

She kept looking at her yawning brother until she heard their mom calling for her, she threw Nico a smile before she closed his door and he heard her footsteps leaving and then the front door closing. Nico looked over at the clock on his bedside table and decided to get in a few more hours of sleep while he still could because Silena had booked them full for most of their summer and she loved working them to the bone.

 

The ringing of his phone woke the sleepy boy again, he groaned as he turned back to his clock and saw that he only slept for a few minutes. Nico grabbed his phone and saw that it was Silena calling so he picked up thinking it was a band matter, why else would she call him. “Meet me for coffee at Calypso’s” was all the girl said before she hang up, Nico let out another groan as he pulled himself out of bed, he really didn’t like that girl some times but he really liked the band so he headed towards the bathroom he shared with his mother and sister.

 

Twenty minutes later Nico was locking the door to his family’s small three bedroom apartment and was heading down the stairs towards the most popular teen hangout in the area, Calypso’s.

 

Silena saw the young Italian coming towards the café from across the street while she took a sip of her cappuccino, she didn’t wait for him to order, or rather she couldn’t because the warm drink called her and she didn’t have the heart to hang up. She stood up and started waving her hands while calling rather loudly “Nico, Nico over here” when she saw the boy enter, she saw him letting out a sigh when he heard his name.

 

Nico sat down at the small table and before he could even look at the mini tablet menu attached to the table the girl asked what she had asked him here for, “So, Friday night was interesting huh” she stated rather then asked. “Our fan base sure is growing, so many new faces showed up that night… did you see any you liked?” and there it was, he should have known that she would have noticed that he had noticed the black hair and green eyes that was Percy Jackson.

 

The young Italian waits until he places his order with the waitress before he answers her question, “A few, but you already knew that. Didn’t you” Silena smiles at him from behind her mug, she knew that Nico saw the boy she was hoping he would and she knew the same thing about the other boy. She set down her cup and then tapped the menu tablet and ordered another of what she was having, “You think it might go anywhere?” Nico couldn’t miss the hopeful tone the girl had.

 

“Silena, I don’t like Percy that way… besides he has a girlfriend” Nico saw Silena look off towards the window when the words left his mouth, “Not for much longer” Nico barely heard her whisper. Silena quickly recovered and turned her attention back to the young band mate across from her, “Still, there is nothing wrong with liking him. And the last time I checked there was nothing not to like about the boy, I mean have you seen him swim, talk about yummy” the blond said with a dreamy expression.

 

Nico had to admit that yes, there was nothing not to like about the boy, he could make a list of all of his good qualities all day long and still not even be anywhere near finished and while he was being honest with himself… he also had to admit that he did kind of have a small crush on the boy, who in school didn’t. “You should be his friend, he might need one, just like you soon” the blond said again. Nico cocked his head and looked at the girl who took her new order which was to-go; she got up and prepared to leave, “What are you up to; whenever you start playing games like this people get hurt. What did you do?” Nico stood now too, “I didn’t do anything; all I am guilty of this time around is noticing something. So just take my advice and call him up or talk to him tomorrow morning before school starts because if I am right, which I almost always am then he will be, needing someone to comfort him” and with those words spoken the girl left.

 

Percy was bored out of his mind, his mom was singing quite loudly in the kitchen, he had tried calling Annabeth but she didn’t pick up and when he tried calling Grover he didn’t pick up either, and now he was stuck in his room tossing a ball up and catching it again while he just lay on the ground. It was already 3pm and he hadn’t done anything today, he really needed more friends, and then suddenly he remembered someone else he might call, if she was back in town then he could hangout with her.

 

Percy picked up his phone from where it was laying on his bed and quickly scrolled through his contacts until he found the persons name, he typed up a quick text and sent it. A couple of minutes later he got a reply which made him smile, and made him check his hair and cloths before he headed for the door. He couldn’t wait to see his old friend, and to have freedom from his mothers singing.

 

Nico walked back to his house when he saw him, Percy was walked across the street from him and was heading somewhere wearing that smile that made his insides melt. Nico stared after the boy as he went on his way, the young Italians eyes went down south to the other boy’s ass before he rounded a corner and was lost to his hungry gaze. Nico felt embarrassed about what he had just done, sure he had a crush on the boy but he never allowed himself to check him out, he cursed himself for giving into his feelings and then he cursed Silena for bringing these feelings to the surface.

 

Nico continued on his way home. The young boy’s thoughts were all over the place as his feet carried him home, he had never allowed himself to feel what he wanted to feel, he didn’t want to let anyone know that he was crushing on the green eyed boy, he never wanted to act on his feelings but now thanks to Silena’s words, he couldn’t help but think about having a chance with Percy.

 

Nico fell face first onto his bed and grabbed his pillow and screamed into it again, why did he have to like someone who was already taken, why did he have to like someone who has never before showed any interest in him… “But then why did Percy look at me like that during the show?” Nico thought and for the first time since he first started to like the other boy Nico allowed, himself to feel what he had wanted to all these years, and he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it was short, I am sorry about that but halfway through I couldn’t think of anything else to put into this chapter. Any guesses as to who Percy’s old friend is? A Christmas request to the first person who gets it right, also please remember to request some pairings in this story. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	5. Dream About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico dreams and Grover spills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, yay. Long time coming we know but at least we didn’t give up on the story, we just update less. Read and enjoy, also review and comment please.
> 
> Dream About Me  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Nico felt a tongue tracing patterns on his stomach and continuing to trace them lower and lower, he felt it slowly lick up the underside of his shaft up to the tip and then back down again and when he looked down at the owner of the tongue he met sea green eyes just as their owner engulfed him completely, the action made him throw his head back onto his pillow and his hands grip the sheets so tightly that he could feel his finger nails cut into his skin through them.

 

The owner of the sea green eyes started to bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of Nico into his mouth each time he came back down and with every inch he swallowed Nico would moan like he had only ever heard in porn. “Percy” Nico let the name slip and just then his eyes flew open and he looked down at the boy sucking him off and he realised that it is the person he can’t stop thinking about, and as his thoughts came back to him while those eyes watched him and that mouth pleasured him he heard a beeping sound somewhere in the distance.

 

The alarm next to Nico’s bed finally woke him up, and with a start too. The young Italian sat up in his bed, his body covered in sweat and his underwear stained with his release. Nico sighed and got out of bed, he got up earlier then everyone else every morning; he walked over to the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower. Once inside he let himself remember the dream he had had.

 

Percy was in his bed, and he was sucking him off, really well too. Nico touched the trail that Percy had traced on his body in his dream and then continued to follow it down until he reached the raven haired boys destination, he took a firm hold of his still hard dick and started slowly stroking himself as he remembered what it had felt like in his dream to have Percy’s mouth on him.

 

He sped up his strokes as he relived the dream, the other boys name falling from his lips without him knowing and with just a few strokes he came across the tiled wall of the shower. Nico looked at his release being washed away by the water and he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of shame, shame he knew was going to consume him if he kept dwelling on thoughts of the raven haired boy.

 

“Anybody seen Grover today?” Percy asked the group at the lunch table, everyone stopped talking for a bit and thought, “He was at all of his classes” Percy heard Annabeth say to his right though when he turned to look at her he saw that her focus wasn’t even on anybody at their table.

 

Grover watched his friends eat through the windows, he didn’t trust himself to keep his mouth shut around Percy and he didn’t want to be the cause of breaking his best friends heart. From where he sat Grover saw Annabeth and Clarisse looking at each other, both of them focused only on each other and he saw Percy look between the two with a look that broke his own heart.

 

Percy was beginning to see that Annabeth was pulling away from him; the girl he thought he loved was pulling away from him and would be breaking up with him soon. People always thought that he didn’t see these things but he did and even if he acted like a total airhead sometimes he still knew that the feelings he has for Annabeth are one sided. Clarisse motioned with her eyes towards Percy and when Annabeth turned to look at her “boyfriend” she saw him looking right at her with those eyes that looked like she had just beat him and then told him she run over his puppy.

 

The blond girl didn’t know what to do but she knew one thing and that was that she couldn’t stay there, she got up and left the table, she went straight for the girls bathroom with Clarisse close behind her.

 

Once inside the girl’s bathroom Annabeth checks to make sure that no one else was there, standing in front of the mirror Annabeth looks at her refection and lets out a deep breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

Annabeth hears the door open and she doesn’t even have to look to know who the footsteps belong too. Clarisse makes her way to Annabeth opting to stand next to her instead of behind her; Clarisse takes Annabeth’s hand and keeps her eyes on her waiting for her to speak first.

“I think he knows, it’s either that or he can sense something is off” says Annabeth not looking up to meet Clarisse’s eyes.

“Well to be fair I don’t think we’ve been hiding it very well lately” says Clarisse with a hint of what sounded like guilt in her voice.

“It’s not like we can help it, sometimes I just get so lost in your eyes that I forget about the rest of the world” says Annabeth finally meeting Clarisse’s eyes.

“I know what you mean I feel the same, which is why we should probably think about telling him the truth” says Clarisse lacing their fingers together.

“You didn’t see the way he was looking at me, it looked like I beat him and ran over his puppy, his eyes were so sad” says Annabeth with sad eyes.

“Ok to be fair he does not have a puppy, and if someone beat him it would have been me” says Clarisse matter-of-factly.

Annabeth could not help but giggle at what Clarisse said, she really did have a way with words, just one of the many things she loves about her.

“So we can wait a little while longer” asks Annabeth hopefully.

“Sure, the way I see it is that he is well on his way to figuring it out on his own” answers Clarisse.

Annabeth doesn’t say anything she just leans into Clarisse’s embrace, who wraps Annabeth tightly in her arms. Whenever Annabeth was wrapped in Clarisse’s arms all felt right in the world, it is and will always be her happy place.

“I will always be here for you and as long as you want me you can have me, I am yours always, you showed my heart what love is” says Clarisse with nothing but love in her voice.

Overcome with emotion Annabeth throws her arms around Clarisse’s neck and gives her a kiss that takes her breath away. But before the kiss gets out of hand Clarisse breaks it, letting Annabeth walk past her and out the door, than counting to twenty and also going out to brave the world again

Percy walks to his locker after his last class for the day, and when he turns the corner to his locker he sees Grover standing at his own next to his. He doesn’t call out but instead walks over and opens his locker, surprising his best friend, “Where have you been all day?” Percy asks trying to act like he didn’t really care but he wasn’t very good at acting right now because he was still a little mad about Annabeth leaving during lunch and Clarisse following her.

 

Grover looks at his best friend and sees the defeated and angry look he wears and can’t stop himself from opening his mouth, “I was avoiding you… I saw something Perce and I didn’t want to hurt you by telling you because we both know I am bad at keeping secrets and I would have told you the second I saw you that Annabeth and Clarisse are together behind your back and I have no idea why they would do that and I didn’t want to be the one to break the news…” Grover stopped suddenly when he realised what he had said, he looked at his friend who stood still, one book still in hand in his locker.

 

“Perce I didn’t… I’m sorry… I should have…” Grover tried to finish each sentence but before he could Percy slammed his locker closed and left, his feet carrying him away through the school doors before Grover could even stop him.

 

Outside Percy stood amongst the crowd of students leaving school and he just looked up at the clear blue sky until he heard his name being called, “Percy, over here” when he turned in the direction of the voice he saw his friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare sitting in her car with half of her body out of the window as she waved at him. A smile came to his lips as he saw his friend and he started towards her even as he heard Grover calling to him, he got into Rachel’s car and she knew the look he wore all too well and started the car, the two drove off before Grover could get to them.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Rachel asked while they drove, “Not really, maybe later. Just take me somewhere I can think… please” Rachel knew her friend well enough to know that he didn’t want his other friends near him now, “Tell your mom your staying over at my house because your going to catch me up on what I missed” She said while she turned in the direction of her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions don’t keep them to yourselves, since we like it when our readers take part in the stories we write, and remember that you can request songs the band preforms. Till the next update.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	6. Old Friends and New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Percy talk about Percy's life at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on the computer and waiting for us to upload it, but sadly so many things made us forget about it till now, and so without keeping everyone with a long drawn out AN here is the next chapter to Hearts Journey, please drop us a review/comment after, thank you.
> 
> Chapter 6  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Rachel sat across from Percy at her dining room table, looking at the way her friend slowly nursed the hot chocolate with small blue marshmallows on top, she could see that he was troubled and she didn’t like seeing him like this but still she knew better then to drag the problem from him, so for now she just sat there waiting for him to start talking.

 

Rachel just moved here after she had nagged her father enough to move them closer to her old friend. She and Percy had met on a fieldtrip some years ago when the boy had gotten lost and stumbled into her; she had helped him after whacking him upside the head for getting lost in the first place, but since then they were the best of friends. Whenever Percy needed someone to talk to about something he didn’t want to share with his other friends or his family he would call Rachel and the two would talk it out, maybe it was because she lived far away or maybe it was because Percy just trusted her to be his friend no matter what he told her.

 

“How could she do this, it’s like she just forgot about the time we’ve spent together” Percy finally said, but more to himself then to his friend sitting across from him. Rachel kept her eyes soft as she replied, “She didn’t forget Perce, she just doesn’t feel the same way you do. I told you last time we talked that you two aren’t meant for each other, but you shouldn’t worry about it so much” Percy looked at her as she spoke and she could see the sorrow there, she could see her friend’s heart breaking and at the next words she could hear it as well, “But I love her… I-I” the boy couldn’t hold back the tears that came forth anymore and Rachel jumped at the first sight of the small drops to be next to her friend.

 

After Percy calmed down enough to hear her Rachel said, “Don’t worry Perce, it might hurt right now but I know for sure that you will be happy again, and much sooner than you might think” and the boy in her arms moved so that he could look at her, “You saw my future again?” he asked but all he got in return was a soft caring smile that hid the devious look in her eyes.

 

To stay true to her word Rachel had made Percy catch her up on where they were in the work at school, though she did it more so that he could get his thoughts away from the heartache she knew he would feel for some time yet. “It sucks that you moved here the last few days before summer vacation, you should have waited a while” Percy said while showing her where he was with math, and she looked wide eyed at his horrible notes before replying to hide her reaction, “I had a feeling that I had to be here for these last few days and you know that my feelings are always right. Perce your failing math…” Rachel finished dryly and saw her friend’s crestfallen look and decided to cheer him up, “But lucky for you I am quite good at math” and the two shared a quick laugh.

 

That night after dinner the two were talking while looking through some old pictures while listening to music in the den of Rachel’s house, they laughed and forgot about all of the problems that they had and all the ones Rachel knew would pop up. Percy perked up his head as David Guetta’s “Lovers On The Sun” started playing and he remembered someone else singing the same song and how he had felt when he looked at that someone else, Rachel acted like she didn’t notice him spacing out for the length of the song but she knew what was causing him to break the light mood they had set.

 

As if on cue Percy’s phone rang after the song and luckily Rachel snatched it up first and answered to Annabeth’s “Percy?” Rachel felt the little devil on her shoulder whisper in her ear and she couldn’t help herself at the way Percy was shaking his head at her. “Try again” the girl said and she could hear the puzzlement from the girl over the phone, “Who is this?” Annabeth finally asked and Rachel once again couldn’t help herself, “A friend of Percy’s, do you want to talk to him? His sitting right next to me on my bed…” and the call ended before she could torture the girl any more.

 

“Why did you do that?” Percy asked his friend but she only tossed him his phone and got up saying, “We should turn in for the night”. Rachel never questioned why she knew what she knew but she had known that Annabeth would call and that the girl was going to break up with her friend over the phone and she wanted to spare him that, because she thought that they should at least break up face to face.

 

The next morning they woke up earlier to go to Percy’s so he could change for school. While Percy was taking a quick shower Rachel walked through his small house, the house he and his mom shared with his stepfather Gabe, the one person Rachel wished would just burn in hell for what he puts her friend through. The entire house was kept clean thanks to Percy and his mom trying but failing to clean up after the pig, the girl could see the beer stains and cigarette burns on the couch, the cracked walls from when the pig went into one of his rages and the other signs that her friend was having trouble at home.

 

As Rachel was walking through the small three bed room house she saw so much pain in the house that she wanted to just grab Percy and his mom and run away with them, one under each arm. “You ok?” Percy asked as he saw her standing in the kitchen, she turned to look at him and made sure that her face was cheery and happy before he saw it, “Fine, you ready?”.

 

Annabeth was waiting outside for Clarisse when she saw Grover run towards a car that had pulled into a parking space, and she soon saw why as Percy and a girl she didn’t know got out and walked laughing past the other boy towards the school. “Who’s she?” Annabeth heard Clarisse ask who had come to stand next to her and had followed her gaze to what was distracting her from saying “hi” back. “I don’t know” Annabeth said once the two teens had walked into school talking and laughing together, and ignoring everyone who tried to talk to them, or rather talk to Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short once again, but that’s only for the moment, once they get to summer we will kick it off with a really big chapter which will have a few songs and the main turning point of this story, so just hang in there while we get past the last week of school in this fic. Any thoughts on who should be popping up next, Jason, the Stoll brothers or maybe Piper?
> 
> To explain Rachel I will just say that we have been watching The Good Witch and it must have stuck, but we hope you guys like her the way we made her. We would also like to ask if anyone would want us to reply to reviews/comments every chapter, leave us your thoughts on the matter and thanks for reading and for supporting this story.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	7. Glitter Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks and plans are carried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update to show that we are still with this story and to say that we are skipping the last few days of school, because we tried to write them but well, they gave us a little block on this story so we decided to just skip past them because we had really just planned the summer part.  
> Yeah Incubi said I should write something here so yeah, Incubi writes most of the fic I just beta and write some of Annabeth and Clarisse interactions and their smut scenes (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).
> 
> Succubi helps more then she lets on so she deserves some of the credit for this story to.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is all over the place, but we promise that it has a point.
> 
> Glitter Plans
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Grover looked at the clock, the hands moving ever closer to his demise. It’s the last day of school and the start of summer and thanks to him trying to win back Percy he had gone and done something which is going to make him regret the day before.

 

“So you want us to prank Annabeth and Clarisse?” Connor asked, Grover was desperate to get his friend to talk to him again so the teen nodded and watched as Connor looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded with a smile that Grover knew would come back to haunt him.

 

The next morning Grover heard shouting and then what sounded like glass breaking and then something like a dying animal while he was standing at his locker, he ignored it to try and look innocent because he knew that it was the handy work of the schools trouble makers and pranksters, the Stoll brothers.

 

“Oh GROVER!!!” the teen heard and turned to see Clarisse looking at him with eyes that would have set him on fire if they could and he felt his blood run cold, “oh shi…” he didn’t even get to finish the sentence because Clarisse started running at him and he started to run to try and get away.

 

Silena stood to the side as Clarisse ran past her, her long blond hair dancing with the wind the mad drummer had made, “Ah, to be young and stupid” Nico raised an eyebrow at her and she looked down at him, “Oh don’t you rise your eyebrow at me, he should have known better then to try and prank Clarisse or anyone she cares about. But yeah maybe we should cut back on the amount of coffee we let her drink, then maybe she wouldn’t be so high strung” the blond singer said, Nico could only shake his head, “I’m leaving now to go and help Will set up for tonight. Don’t do something “stupid”” the teen said before walking off.

 

Silena watched the young Italian go and just shook her head at him, the sooner she got Clarisse to calm down about everything and Nico to get together with Percy the sooner she could switch to de-cafe herself, not that it would last more then one cup. With a quick turn for effect the singer walked to go and get ready for the Schools Out surprise the HalfBlood’s had been working on.

 

Annabeth tried to get all of the glitter out of her hair, the prank was still fresh in her mind, she knew that people liked Percy and that most of them sided with him against her but she had hoped that after Percy had walked up to her and told her that he was breaking up with her that it would be the worst, but she was wrong. People were giving her glares and shoves, some even called her names behind her back, but those didn’t bother her because at the end of the day Clarisse was always there for her.

 

This was different though, the Stoll’s set off their little trap when she came walking out of class, bursting a few balloons filled with glitter above her the second she put her foot out the door, if only that was all they had did, a banner fell on her as well as many smaller flyers with the same words on them, “CHEATER!!!” and “LIAR!!!” fell around her face as she just stood there and watched people take photos and videos.

 

Clarisse of course had jumped into action when she came out after her girlfriend and jumped the Stoll’s after checking to see if Annabeth was fine. It didn’t take more then a fist held at eye level for the brothers to rat out Grover, which made Clarisse even madder then she was, she punched one brother and pushed the other, sending one to the floor and the other into a trophy case which in turn fell over before the drummer ran off to find her new target.

 

 

The prank was mean to say the least, but Annabeth knew in her heart that as hurtful as those words are “CHEATER” and “LIAR”, that they are true no matter how she looked at it she did cheat on Percy and in a way on Clarisse, and she lied to Percy every day.

 

Annabeth never meant for any of this to happen, it’s not like she planned to fall in love with Clarisse and break Percy’s heart. There is a old saying that keeps replying in her head “The heart wants, what the heart wants” she knows that cheating on Percy is something she will never forgive herself for, but Annabeth also knows that falling in love with Clarisse is something she will never regret.

Percy will always hold a special place in her heart, and that’s what hurts the most, knowing that there is a chance that he will never forgive her and will choose to cut her out of his life for good. Snapping out of her deep thoughts Annabeth became worried about what Clarisse would do to Grover when she caught him, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the poor boy knew that he had an excellent hunter on his tail.

 

Letting out a long sigh Annabeth counted to ten and softly said “I just have to stay strong and hope for something to happen that will direct everyone’s attention away from me”.

 

Rachel sat at a table in the library waiting for her new friend to show up, she had sent Percy home to get ready for tonight and his new summer job she helped him get, thanks to her new friend and her contacts. “Hi HelHel” Silena said as she sat down opposite Rachel, “I told you not to call me that, it’s Rachel, not HelHel” Rachel said with a flushed face.

 

“Okay, I just thought it suited you. So is everything ready for tonight?” Silena asked acting like she didn’t notice how mad her nickname made the other girl, Rachel took a breath, “He’ll be there and I made sure that no one has put any thoughts into his head these last few days” Silena was glad she had someone to help her with he master plan.

 

“Did you do your part” Rachel asked the blond singer who pulled a Nico and raised her eyebrow at her, “You should already know me better then that, of course I did my part. Nico won’t know what hit him, although I did find out something that might ruin everything, but we can deal with it later” Silena said while trying to act like the last part she said was no big deal, but the look Rachel gave her told her that her acting failed this time around, “Explain” was all the other said.

 

Grover watched as Clarisse searched for him, she even stopped a few people and asked but luckily they were on his side of the split so he was safe, but as he turned around he came face to face with Thalia who looked at him with a bored look while chewing her gum. The look on her face changed quickly though, from bored to a smirk that meant his doom, “Ohhhhhhh~ Clarisseeeeeeee~” the girl sang out and got her band mates attention, who now that she saw Grover started towards them, “Why” was all the boy said before he started running again. Thalia shrugged and said while watching Grover barely escape a tackle that would put their quarterback to shame, “I was bored”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update should follow before or during the weekend, and your feedback would also be welcome. Next chapter will have quite a few songs in it and the ones after that as well so if there are any songs you want to add in then let us know and we will figure out when and where to add it.
> 
> Also, should Clarisse catch Grover, should the Stoll’s play other pranks (and sorry for the weak prank, it is just phase one of their prank, wait and see) and do you think Silena should stop drinking coffee… review/comment and let us know. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Ok if I have anything to say about it Clarisse will totally catch Grover, and as for Silena not drinking coffee anymore, please don’t make me laugh Incubi that would be like me not drinking coffee and the chances of that happening is next to none. As for the songs in the next chapter I will list them in my part of the AN’s for those of you who would like to know what their names are without having to resort to searching the web.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like the first chapter and that you will review with some good or bad comments, a review is a review so click it and say something. Updates for other fics will come soon enough so hold out till then, however Sozzled Trip is taking a break cause Succubi thinks poor young Derek needs it after what I have put him through, though I might add a little something , something later on.  
> If someone who goes to school in America can please maybe PM us how a day in a school goes exactly then please, we really need some insight. Home schooled so we have no idea what it’s like out there.
> 
> So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.  
> 1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f  
> 2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.  
> 3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.  
> 4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, “Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween” or “Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes”, so let loose those imaginations.
> 
> We look forward to seeing requests in our inbox real soon, so let those deep and dark fantasies that you have kept hidden out and come play for Halloween, also please PM and or add your requests in the comments/reviews.
> 
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
